


He Is Undone

by Zilchtastic



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Light Angst, Short One Shot, Stream of Consciousness, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 00:12:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4897696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zilchtastic/pseuds/Zilchtastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When she kisses him, shyly, almost chastely, it breaks him. He shatters, clutches her to him, takes her mouth like a conqueror, and she lets him, parts her petal-soft lips for his invasion to welcome him inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Is Undone

**Author's Note:**

> My first Sollavellan! I decided it was time to try and break out of the Iron Bull/Inquisitor rut (not that it isn't a delightful rut to be in ^_~). I hope you enjoy this small offering.

Her kisses are velvet-soft, her mouth sweet and heady like wine. It pulls Solas in, makes him forget himself, makes him forget everything but _her_. Beautiful, slim-hipped and willowy, the perfect picture of an Elvhen maiden. She is everything his people should be, _could_ be. Her eyes are wide and green like the light of the Fade. She is so much. She is everything.

And he cannot have her.

But Solas is weak. Weak to her charms, weak to her innocence, weak to her curiosity. She asks the right questions, so many questions, and it gives him a feeling like hope, like joy.

When she kisses him, shyly, almost chastely, it breaks him. He shatters, clutches her to him, takes her mouth like a conqueror, and she lets him, parts her petal-soft lips for his invasion to welcome him inside.

He is undone.

Her honor humbles him. Her caring stabs at his heart, sharper than the knives she carries on her back. She is so much. She is everything he does not deserve.

He would have her in every way, from chaste kisses to mewls of pleasure. He would have her on her back, on her knees, astride him, back arched, crying out his name. He would have her in every way a man can have a woman, and when he was done he would start from the beginning again. 

She would beg, and he, merciful lord, would give her everything. Everything.

He cannot have her. He is undone. What he can give her will never be enough.

Solas is ever alone.


End file.
